Second chance
by StarwarsRulz
Summary: Alissa has somehow come to the Star Wars universe in the middle of the clone wars can she stop anakin from turning can she save some people from death only one way to find out pairings I eventually will include are anidala luxsoka and obitine and possibly more AU as we go but nothing to bad on temporary hiatus
1. Prologue

A/N ok this is a prologue sorry it's short but your gonna need it to understand the story later on so pay close attention it's not got starwarsy yet but please bear with me again your gonna need this chapter to understand the next bunch this is a fic loosely based on amzokas mysterious girl so after you read this go search it up its a great story and shout out to my tiny baby-blue tinted world they also have great story's so go check those out any way without further ado I give you second chances

Alissa Mayana walked down the street just taking everything in. She ran away and she was not coming back you see Alissa was orphaned just two years ago at age eleven so she lived in a group home for the kids that no one seemed to care about good kids who didn't get in trouble but didn't have a place to go she made many friends there that she would miss but she wasn't turning back now, Alissa had always been strong, the day she was told that her parents weren't coming home was the first in her or anyone who knew her memory when she just broke down and bawled not caring if anyone saw her for her parents the people she loved more than anything that taught her everything she knew were gone and were never going to come back, her father had become very sick and she prepared herself for his death but no matter how much you try to your never prepared for when it actually happens.

Also she had never expected to have her mother gone to it was too soon it wasn't fair "life is not fair it never is,it's not supposed to be" she remembered her father say and he was right.

Alissa always had a huge sense of curiosity so when she saw a store called " Nara " she was intrigued, she watched the star wars movies and clone wars tv show before her parents died and often watched it with her good friends in the home she then thought of her best friend there his name was Joshua but she always called him either joe or josh, he was the first to talk to her he gave her a warm welcome and they were best friends since she was going to miss him very much he could always cheer her up when she was sad he was the sweetest and funniest boy she ever met, they'd known eachother for two years now suddenly Anna felt a pang of guilt she didn't even leave a note, she remembered being ecstatic when he told her he love the Star Wars movies she had a movie marathon with him that day,she too loved those movies so when she saw the twi'lek word for brother she knew she must go look at what was in there, her curiosity was just so great she went in and was greeted by the shopkeeper immediately

" hello is there anything I can get for you " the young woman asked " no thank you I'm just looking " she replied with a smile, it would seem this place was full of antiques funny she mused I came here curious because of Star Wars but it would seem these were from before Star Wars even came to George Lucas' mind " your a little young to be in an antique shop aren't you so..why are you here ?" The shopkeeper asked breaking Anna out of her musings " excuse me ?" Anna asked slightly confused by the shopkeepers question " I mean most kids your age wouldn't step foot in an antique shop so what brings you here ?" She said and Anna smiled and replied " the name Nara it made me think of Star Wars I'm a huge star wars fan you see and it made me think of the twi'lek word for brother since it is also Nara " the shopkeeper smiled knowingly " oh ok I get it.. Those were some tragic movies weren't they?" She asked " oh yes I wish that anakin never turned in those movies then it would have been a happy ending I'm cheesy that way" the shopkeeper gave her a knowing smile "I want to show you something " she replied Alissa's simple reply was " ok " the shop keeper took Alissa in the back and stopped in front of a big cabinet took a deep breath and opened it a purple portal turning inside it suddenly Alissa was afraid and the shopkeeper threw her into the portal and the last thing Anna heard was the shopkeeper say something rather puzzling " change their destinies change it all you can and you must" before darkness took her.

Meanwhile in Nara

Poor child she's in for the shock of her life the shopkeeper mused, the musing being the understatement of the year for when Alissa woke she would most certainly be shocked.

A/N ooh what's happened to Alissa ok so please review and by the way Nara is a real store where I live I don't know if they sell antiques though seeing as I've never been there but they look like that's what they sell anyway please review but no flames


	2. The meetings

A/N hey guys sorry the last chapter had such terrible punctuation it's something I struggle with a lot but I'm trying to change that I've been working hard on that so if this chapter has any mistakes with punctuation please let me know and don't forget to check out amzokas mysterious girl that's the story this story is loosely based on and go check out my tiny baby-blue tinted world they have great story's now finally please enjoy this next super long chapter of second chance.

Alissa's pov

I woke up to see bright lights that hurt my head,all I could see was the light then I remembered what happened at Nara what did she mean change their destinies change the past you can and you must. then my vision cleared and I saw...droids? How is this possible? I must be seeing things, then a red haired bearded man came in with a younger man by his side with dark brown hair " are you feeling better ?" The bearded man asked " my head hurts,but where am I and who are you ?" I asked with a slight frown "your in the healers wing on coruscant at the Jedi temple I'm obi wan kenobi Jedi knight and this is my former Padawan Anakin skywalker we found you passed out in the temple with a head injury." obi wan said elegantly, then my face changed to a deeper frown and i sat up straight and said " your..your joking right,you guys aren't even real " but that would explain the droids and this does look like a healers wing from Star Wars,

they kept looking at me confused and finally Obi wan piped up " I can assure you we are very much real perhaps the healer should see if you hit your head harder than original thought " he looked genuinely concerned and my gut just told me that he was telling the truth but how how could this be possible " ignite your lightsaber " I demanded " what" anakin asked a part of me was rather excited now but I didn't let it shine through " I said ignite your lightsabers prove to me you are Jedi " I demanded again and then they both looked at each other as if to say ok lets do it,then they ignited their blue blades,I was astounded " oh my " was all I could say I must have looked quite upset because obi-wan asked me " are you ok,what's wrong " I could barely speak but I came out with " you.. You really are Jedi how is this possible where I am you don't exist you are fiction but if your real then..then " I paused for a moment I suddenly understood what the shopkeeper meant " I must speak with the Jedi council immediately " they looked confused but obi-wan nodded his head and took anakin away with him I'm guessing to arrange the meeting..I hope,I must stop anakin from turning and there are things I can stop from happening bad things that's what that woman meant that I could change their destinies from the looks of things I'm in the clone wars good that's a start,I can change the dark outcomes...I just hope I don't make it worse.

Obi-wans POV

I commed master Yoda right after I left the girls room despite Anakins objections that was a rather odd encounter I thought as master Yoda appeared on screen " master Yoda" I said with a slight nod " we have encountered a strange young girl whom seems to have demanded a meeting with the council " I stated " this girl is whom you and Skywalker discovered hmm?" Master Yoda asked " yes master " I replied " very well I meeting I shall call for when cleared the girl is " master Yoda said,

just as I was about to say she was cleared I the morning she just needed a place to stay Anakin piped up" why are we calling a meeting with someone who we don't even know ? What if their some sort of a young spy or something besides we have more important things like the war,than some young girl who demands a meeting"He became quite riled by this but he quickly took control of the anger in him, master Yoda then replied " sense concern In her I do,the force telling me it is that need to talk to her we do so talk to her we will,the will of the force it is young Skywalker" I heard Anakin mutter a quick " sorry master " then I added " she has been cleared as of tomorrow morning perhaps we can have the meeting then ? I asked " yes wise I think that would be " I nodded and ended the comm call,

"do you think master Yoda is right that it is the will of the force that we met her ?" Anakin questioned me " Yoda is seldom wrong Anakin and I also sense the concern I Her something is on her mind something she feels we need to know"

I stated with a small smile we then walked into Alissa's room she sat up straighter when she noticed us " we arranged a meeting with the council it is tomorrow morning after your released will that be ok ?" I asked she nodded and said " that will be ok thank you master kenobi would it be ok if master Skywalker and his Padawan ahsoka tano attended this meeting has to do with them too " she said seriously " yes of course if you want Anakin " I asked him he nodded looking slightly confused " how do you know who my Padawan is and what does she have to do with this " he asked a little on edge " well first off who wouldn't know who the Padawan to the hero with no fear is and secondly you will find I know a great many things about your world and about your futures, futures that I must speak to the council about master Skywalker but also futures that I can tell you next to nothing about right now" she stated with a smile Anakin looked confused but I guess decided to leave it to the council " ok well I'll come and get you when it's time to go ok ?" I asked " yes that will be ok" was her reply and we left and let her rest.

NEXT MORNiNG Alissa's pov

I woke up and remembered the council meeting so I quickly made sure I was ready and just when I was finished getting ready obi-wan or should I say master Kenobi came in and asked if I was ready to go I told him yes and we were off to the council chambers I was so nervous but I went in behind master kenobi anyway,I pushed aside my fear something I learned how to do at a young age and I bowed to the masters as I saw in the movies and the tv show,I saw ahsoka and anakin I smiled and bowed slightly " hello young one master kenobi says you have something you wish to tell us ? " master windu asked "yes master in a way,you see I have information that not only could help win the war but also help in the future although the future as of right now I can tell you next to nothing except the future that happens is a future you don't want to have happen it is very dark but that is all I can tell you" they all nodded to each other many looking confused then master Yoda spoke up" sense the truth in you I do,know the future you must, your name youngling what is and how know so much do you ?" I smiled a little bit still amazed I was talking to THE master Yoda then I said " my name is Alissa Mayana and you probably won't believe me but it's true in my world I live on a planet called earth" I remembered the opening of Star Wars and continued " in the future in a galaxy far far away and we have movies there some of them tell your futures but they mostly revolve around master Skywalker's future and past " I stated they were all stunned that was obvious,

then master windu asked " can you prove this youngling ?" I nodded and looked over at ahsoka who seemed to still have her bandage from onderon good " yes although I can't prove I know of your future I can prove I know your pasts and things I wouldn't know unless I was there which I obviously wasn't or I'm telling the truth"I turned to Ahsoka and said " Padawan Ahsoka tano you went to onderon to help the rebellion there and your friend senator lux bonteri who is going to try to lead onderon back to the republic was there you at one point went to carlac with him where you faced death watch,"I said careful not to mention her trip to raxus or the kiss on carlac " you were captured and taken back to camp,artoo detoo used fog as a distraction and gave you your lightsabers back and you freed yourself and left with senator bonteri where he left in an escape pod telling you that he couldn't go with you and you told him that you could try to change things together he told you that you did make a pretty good team and not to worry and that you would meet again he promised " I said and I saw ahsoka nod to the masters obviously a little sad thinking about him than said " shes telling the truth that all happened" she said with a small smile to me I smiled back and master Yoda nodded and said " the council believe you it does Jedi training want you to start we do" I was stunned " je..Jedi..jedi training but Im Not force sensitive no one on my planet is " master Yoda smiled and said " the force with you it is training we wish for you to start especially if such sensitive information you have start in the bear clan you shall if a Jedi you wish to become

" I bowed and replied "yes master I would like that very much" then Yoda said "very well I Jedi youngling you shall become Ahsoka show you to your clan chambers she shall" I bowed and turned to follow Ahsoka out we smiled at each other " so Alissa how old are you?" Ahsoka asked " I'm 13 years old " I replied " oh really well the oldest In the clan is 15 thats Jaina she is going to go through the Padawan trials sometime soon but Im Sure you'll all get along " she said as we turned a corner "yes I'm sure I will" I said with a smile she then asked something that put me off guard " where are your parents won't they be worried ?" I swallowed trying to get rid of the lump in my throat " no they..they died when I was ten in a really bad car crash..or should I say speeder crash " I finished with a sad smile

" oh I'm sorry I asked that's terrible I never really knew my parents I was abandoned in Shili mind you but I think it would have been worse if I knew them" she told me " oh I'm sorry,may I ask how old you were when you were left there ?" I asked cautiously "thank you but it's nothing really, anyway I was either two or three" I nodded as we reached the door I took a deep breath and walked in behind Ahsoka " hello younglings I want you too meet our new initiate Alissa Mayana,Alissa this is Mari, Ashla ,bobby,Liam,j.k.,Jempa, Jaina and Chian, younglings meet Alissa"

Ahsoka said the younglings all replied with an " hello Alissa " I waved rather awkwardly then Ahsoka showed me where I will sleep " this is your bed if you need anything I'm sure the younglings will help you if you get too cold through the night those drawers over there have extra blankets well I think that's it" then ahsoka turned her attention to the younglings "younglings make sure to bring Alissa with you to breakfast tomorrow she doesn't know her way around she's knew " Ahsoka said the younglings nodded "isn't she too old to be so knew Ahsoka"Ashla asked Ahsoka nodded " it's special circumstances Ashla she knows a lot so she's been asked to be a Jedi it's hard to explain but remember to be patient she hasn't been here as long ok ?" Ahsoka told Ashla " ok " was all she said " anyway I've gotta go now my master is gonna be worried bye Alissa have fun" she said as she left for the door " thanks bye " I said to her and with that she ran out the door I turned to Jaina " so what now? I asked since obviously it was still early to be going to bed Jaina went over somewhere and grabbed a data pad and a chrono watch " here this is our lesson schedule and a chrono watch we have a lesson with master Yoda now,force training see" she pointed to the paper for two o'clock I nodded she smiled at me I smiled back and said " well I guess we better get going then shouldn't we ?" They all smiled at me and nodded and we went out the door.

A/N ok this chapter was really long I know but I felt it was all needed in this chapter anyway please review was it good bad ?i know Yoda should have interviewed Alissa the chapter was already long enough so I didn't put that in and keep in mind this is AU so it's subject to change considerably and can anyone guess who Jaina is supposed to be and no you can't say it's Han and Leias daughter XD anyway yodas force training will be in the next chapter don't forget to tell me any punctuation mistakes please anyway well bye


	3. Training

A/n hey Im Back with another chapter this chapter will have a bit more of the Alissa and Jaina friendship anyway on with the chapter.

Alissa POV

I got changed into proper Jedi youngling attire then me and Jaina talked all the way to class we have a lot in common we were almost instant friends we joked the whole way there, Ashla and Mari and the guys all talked as well,master Yoda began our lesson as soon as we got there " move things with our mind Jedi can trick minds that are weak we can read others emotions and create strong bonds with others how do this can we younglings" master Yoda asked kicking off our lesson I looked around and saw Jaina raise her hand master Yoda nodded and Jaina told him "the force it binds the galaxy together and allows us to do amazing things" master Yoda nodded " good good youngling rossio practice these things we will now need these skills in the future you will" though I was excited I was very confused how can I do this?" Master Yoda how.." I hesitated " how can you do these things hmm know why force sensitivity show you did not before but strong in the force you are do this you must" I nodded he gestured to a book so I closed my eyes and focused on it using all I learned reading about the force and I opened my eyes to see it floating in the air I smiled and slowly set it down with the force " good good meditate now you will younglings meld with the force then back to your quarters get ready for lightsaber combat you will" master Yoda told us.

AFTER MEDITATION

Me and Jaina talked on our way back to the quarters she's really nice,talking to her strengthened my resolve to make sure order 66 never happens and anakin never turns I can and I will stop events such as Ahsoka's expulsion from the order and satine kryzes death and many other things " so Alissa, Ahsoka said you knew a lot what do you know that's so valuable to the order that they would break their age rule it was only done once and that was for master Skywalker and that's because he's the chosen one." Jaina asked " ok,well I can't say much but I come from the future where the order is fiction a movie for entertainment nobody believes this place to be real but since it is that means I know much of the future a future that is very dark a future I have come to change." I said hoping she would believe me as the masters nodded her head and said " I believe you " I smiled " thank you " was all I said as we walked into our quarters we all grabbed our training lightsabers and headed to class.

AT CLASS

We all sat listening to master Yoda talk to us about our lightsabers " your life this weapon is a Jedi though rely on the force we do,next to helpless we are without them but know how to use them you must groups split into you will Ashla,Mari, Jaina, and Alissa in one group, the rest in another they are Ashla, Mari ,Jaina and Alissa your group on defence they will Jempa,Liam,jk,bobby,and Chian on offence you are. Now start the exercise." Master Yoda told us me and my team went to the other side of the room,then the battle started I parried almost every move I saw Ashla's lightsaber get knocked out of her hand I ran over to her and blocked Liam's lightsaber blow which allowed Ashla to get her lightsaber " thanks " Ashla said " what are team-mates for?" I replied with a smile in the end our team won the battle " well defence team you did,build your lightsabers you will soon younglings since pass this test you did" master Yoda told my team I smiled then a question popped into my head " what about me master aren't I too new to build a saber now ?" I asked " No,show much skill you have today and good team work skills you have shown go with Padawan Tano soon you will to build your lightsaber " master Yoda replied I nodded and then realized this is another thing I can change I can stop Ahsoka from getting taken oh boy that is going to be a difficult day " when do we leave?" I asked " two days from now " master Yoda replied I nodded and we all left for our quarters.

As we walked back Jaina asked " are you excited to build a lightsaber Alissa ? I nodded and replied " I am,it will be difficult but a big step towards becoming a Jedi " she nodded I could somehow sense her excitement for this " may I ask Jaina why you never built your lightsaber before ?" I asked " please call me jan all my friends call me that. I never was able to pass the test but I was determined this time and thanks to your help our team passed which rarely happens..oh and by the way we are joining with some other younglings " she told me " oh,ok Jan then call me Ally ,all my friends called me that back home and I hardly think that it was me that caused you to pass perhaps I helped a little but it was your skill that ultimately allowed you to pass." I told her " ok Ally thanks for that" I smiled than we went and got ready for bed and went to sleep my last thought was oh boy I hope I can help Ahsoka when we go the day after tomorrow other wise it's going to be a long trip.

A/n soo what did you think good or bad ? I am going to have the lightsaber quest in the next chapter and maybe we'll see more Ahsoka and Alissa friendship I know this chapter was kinda short but it's more a filler chappie and I wanted to show more Jaina,Alissa friendship dynamic anyway go check out: my tiny baby-blue tinted world : they have GREAT obitine story's there and check out amzokas mysterious girl that's the story that this is loosely based on

And I totally forgot a disclaimer in the last couple chapters so I guess I better do it now

I own the story not Star Wars if I did satine and padme would be alive lux and ahsoka would be together and anakin never would have turned! Anyways please review I'm trying to make this story better as well so if you have any ideas please let me know and I might include them anyways bye :)


	4. The gathering

A/n ok this one is not my best chapter not all of the dialogue will be the same I did it almost completely off memory and I didn't have much inspiration for this but bear with me were just getting into the story I promise it will get better as we go anyway enjoy the chapterXD

Alissa's pov

It was the morning of the gathering so I quickly got dressed and joined the others for breakfast the excitement was practically radiating off Jaina,we walked to the ship together where ahsoka was waiting for us we got there just as the other younglings were arriving "younglings you have proven to be the top of your class today is the day of the gathering there is no greater honor or challenge to a Jedi the day has come for you to build your lightsabers be warned their are many perils ahead of you where we are going there is no place more sacred to the Jedi"everybody started murmuring words of excitement, I was equally as excited we all got onto the ship Ahsoka showed us where we would be sleeping while we were on our way to ilum me and Jaina shared a bunk bed and ahsoka was on the bunk beside us " ok younglings it's time to rest before ilum..come on off to bed" she finished when everyone moaned," Ahsoka did you have a very difficult time getting your crystal during your gathering " I asked "well it isn't meant to be easy it's a challenge to see if your ready to build a lightsaber,to become a Jedi so to answer your question yes it was very difficult but I was determined to become a Jedi so I got through let me give you a tip to get through, stay determined if you are determined enough you will get through no matter what " she told me I thought of how petro went right through the ice " thank you.." I trailed off I wasn't really sure what to call her Padawan tano or Ahsoka " Ahsoka call me Ahsoka everybody does of course other than the council and my master" she told me " ok Ahsoka and your master he calls you snips right?" I asked I was trying to make sure she was sure hat I rely did know what I claim to seeing as it sounds crazy " yes I suppose you know as much as you claim to know" she said with a smile I nodded and layed down on my bed and started to fall asleep.

Next morning on ilum

"Wake up younglings we have arrived " ahsoka told us I jolted up hitting my head on the bottom of Jaina's bunk apparently she did the same to the roof because we were both rubbing our heads and moaning out "ouch" we saw each other and started to laugh " I guess great minds think alike huh jan" she nodded her head and we burst out laughing " anyway we better get ready if we want to build our lightsabers " I said as our laughter died down she nodded.

Finally we got to the wall I remembered this from the show " younglings outstretch your hands focus the force on the wall together and only together can we get through" she yelled over the wind to us we listened and closed our eyes and focused on the wall and the wall began to collapse Ahsoka led us to the cave where we were greeted by none other than grand master Yoda " the force in physical form a Jedi is a great gift this is how protect people do we ? Yes the lightsaber the crystal the heart of the lightsaber it is focus the force through the Jedi it does today harvest your crystals you will" master Yoda told us he turned his attention to a giant crystal and opened a hatch exposing a hole in the roof then started to turn the crystal with the force the light from the hole in the roof shone off it to the ice blocking the doorway and it melted the water, it fell like a waterfall everybody was amazed as we started to walk towards the doorway ahsoka called out to us " once you have your crystal do not remain inside once the sun sets the door will freeze over and you will be trapped" everyone nodded " for how long " petro asked " a whole rotation " Ahsoka replied he nodded and we all went inside

" see you I'm going to get my crystal " petro exclaimed smugly " wait petro don't you think we should stick together " katooni asked petro " you can stick together I'm going to go find my crystal " petro told her and left katooni did not look happy " come on let's go" katooni told the group.

We walked through the cave to a split area with several doorways " great how do we know which way to go " ganodi exclaimed " were Jedi the force is our ally it will tell us where to go trust your instincts everybody close your eyes on the count of three point to a door and open your eyes " Jaina instructed us " one two three " Jaina exclaimed me and Jaina chose the same door which was a relief at least I was with someone I knew Mari and Ashla whom are best friends chose the same door katooni and zatt chose the same door as well also ganodi and gungi chose the same door chose the same door, then bif chose the last door then me and Jaina started down the doorway we walked down a few hallways when I finally saw something glowing " there" we said at the same time and pointed to the top of a tall mound of ice " I see my crystal jan you said you see yours too,where?" I asked Jaina " there by the looks of it right beside yours " she told me " really,ok well we need to work together to get to it by the looks of things" she nodded we made our way to an area underneath a ledge " boost me up and I'll pull you up " I told Jaina she nodded than boosted me up I climbed onto the ledge then pulled her up " well that's at least a start" I said " yes but we got a whole lot further to go" she said as we looked up and saw we were only a quarter of the way up

we free climbed the rest of the way taking a moment on ledges here and their to rest and catch our breath finally we reached our crystals jaina was right they were side by side we reached out and grabbed our crystals then examined them and put them in our pockets and highfived each-other " come on we better get going before the door closes " Jaina said I nodded and we started climbing back down " this is going to take to long " Jaina yelled over to me then I thought of how in one episode anakin and ahsoka jumped along with Rex off a wall and caught themselves with the forcejump" I yelled back "what are you crazy " Jaina yelled in reply " maybe but this is taking too long just trust me!" I yelled to her " ok but I just hope you know what you're doing Ally " she told me more calm than before and she pushed her self from the ice as she jumped and I used the force and caught her "whew it worked "

I mumbled " I heard that you didn't know if it would work! "I sighed " I knew it would work I just was worried I wasn't strong enough in the force for it to work" I stated with a slight smile " oh I feel soo much better about that" Jaina replied sarcasm dripping off her voice " yeah yeah yeah now catch me" I shouted to her " no no no I don't want to drop you Ally " she said in a worried tone I sighed " you won't drop me come on we don't have time for this I trust you,you can do this your strong in the force that's all you need,now focus and catch me " I said to her calmly as I could " alright but I blame you if you crack your head open because you didn't listen to me " I laughed " their we go theirs the jan I know,I'm letting go now" I told her and I dropped it was a weird feeling dropping so fast but then I was caught by an invisible force I smiled and cheered "you did it you can open your eyes now" I chuckled as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled " I did it " she exclaimed cheerfully " yes you did now let's get out of here " she nodded and we ran out and saw Ahsoka " we got our crystals" Jaina yelled out ahsoka smiled slightly " very good but two still remain" ganodi was getting anxious " we need to help them " ganodi said and walked to the door " help them you will not, left the cave already you have"

~x~

katooni came out just as the doors were almost completely closed she slid under the door and yelled out to us " I have my crystal but petro is still inside " master Yoda moved his position then told her " lose faith in your friend do not " katooni nodded and we all looked to the door I knew this is the part where petro crashes out but that didn't make it any less awesome to see ice was everywhere then petro held up his crystal we cheered a little " I thought you said of the door froze over we'd be trapped "ganodi questioned " only water made solid was the door easy to break if one has the will" he told us with a small chuckle " learned many lessons you have today courage,patience,trust, in both yourself and your friends,hope,confidence and selflessness,yes? Hehe" and at that we all headed back to the ship and I remembered the pirates unfortunately that was something I can't change we have to be their to help against the invasion with dooku I couldn't change that one with good consciousness.

A/N so how was it was it as bad as I think it is ? Please review and call me out on any punctuation problems I'm working on it but I need help with that and please remember no flames oh and one more thing nothing is going to change very much I totally forgot going in that I should've just time skipped this arc because I can't change it that much anyways that's all bye.


	5. The hondo arc

A/n I skipped over the first few minutes cause that part is exactly the same and some other parts too here and there I crammed all three episodes in this hope you like it

Alissa pov

We were in the ship finally, huyang was teaching us how to build our lightsabers " it's my job that before you leave this ship you have all the tools and knowledge needed to build your lightsabers " huyang told us, Me and Jaina sat beside each other and started on our lightsabers i focused as much as I can I knew that hondo was coming I finally finished huyang confirmed I built it proper good I was going to need it and if my plan works the way it's supposed to I won't have time to build it later. " what's wrong Ally" Jaina asked " I..it's nothing " I hesitated

" I'm a Jedi Ally but I don't even need to be a Jedi to tell that something's on your mind" I saw petro snap his lightsaber together "what is your hurry petro " Zatt asked him oh boy this is going to be a long day I turned my attention to Jaina " you know how I'm supposed to know so much,well let's just say brace for impact " I told her " what !" Jaina yelled out I grabbed the counter " grab something now!" I told her anxiously she did so,then just as I had predicted the ship lurched forward a little knocking everyone over " what's happening " katooni asked Ahsoka " it's hondo Ahsoka " I shouted to Ahsoka " hondo " Ahsoka snarled " are you sure " Ahsoka asked " if you don't believe me look for yourself " I told her she shook her head " no I believe you Alissa..younglings get to the cockpit when I tell you take off,the hole will create a vacuum that will suck the pirates off the ship, no matter what do not and I mean do not engage the pirates "we all nodded "will we get sucked out with the pirates " ganodi asked very frightened I fought the urge to roll my eyes obviously not Ahsoka would never make a plan that would endanger us " no once you are in the cockpit the doors will close and you will still have air " Ahsoka told her with a small hint of annoyance in her voice " now into the vents "she told us.

once we got in her plan that she was going to put as much power as she could into the engines we all nodded " Ahsoka I'm coming with you " I told her " no it's too dangerous" she told me " you forget I know the future which is much more dangerous if you go alone " I told her seriously as I could she sighed " fine but be careful " I nodded than turned to Jaina " jan watch the younger ones if things go the way they did in what I saw then their gonna need someone looking after them keep them safe " I told her carful not to mention too much

she nodded " see you ally " we waved goodbye and I followed Ahsoka away

" so I see you and Jaina have become good friends I'm glad you found a good friend"Ahsoka stated with a smile " yes it's nice to have a friend so soon to joining the order" I replied and she nodded then I thought of something popped into my mind considering I always loved those two together I smiled then said " so have you heard from lux since you left onderon " she smiled a little then said " yes I've talked to him a few times in the senate building he seems to be enjoying his new senator life" then her smile faded " you like him don't you Ahsoka " I asked she shook her head " no I..i don't know what you are talking about" Ahsoka told me " Ahsoka I won't tell I promise I know how dangerous it can be if it gets out I know it's against the code but it's also a natural feeling.. that is for everybody with a heart " she nodded

" ok..yes I like him I like him a lot but then he fell for Steela instead and like you said it's against the code it's impossible for us to be together even if he returned the feelings" she sighed " besides I would rather have our friendship then make it awkward with us just because I'm having feelings that will probably go away soon enough "Ahsoka told me " are you sure that your following the code because that's what you think is right or are you hiding behind the code " I asked Ahsoka " ya know your pretty smart for 13" Ahsoka told me and I left it at that since we were starting to get smoked out I hope Jaina is alright with the younglings.

we got out of the vents and walked into the engine room " pull that lever down " Ahsoka instructed me we pulled down two different levers at the same time then Ahsoka contacted Zatt and Ganodi in the cockpit " ok we have deverted power to the engines is everyone in the hold yet " Ahsoka asked the younglings " No the others still haven't arrived in fact we haven't even heard from them " Zatt replied " great I know what that means " Ahsoka mumbled I smirked " admit it Ahsoka you would do the same thing " I told her she smiled slightly " maybe so but they could get themselves killed " I nodded " well then we better go save them now shouldn't we" Ahsoka nodded and we ran to meet them just when the pirates had captured them Ahsoka leaped and saw Hondo " Hondo the Jedi council will not take kindly to this attack" she snarled " Ahsoka how will they know who attacked if there is no one left to tell the tale" Hondo replied" you are much less hospitable than last time we met " Ahsoka shouted back " my mood is based on profit and today I'm in the mood for crystals " Ahsoka smiled and patted her side as she said " you want crystals then come get them" huyang tried to get me to come along I refused when I pirate started shooting him I deflected with my saber and ran to Ahsoka as she told Zatt to detach then the pirates started struggling to stay on the ship I pushed down my fear and followed Ahsoka " what are you doing " asked Hondo " getting you off my ship " Ahsoka snapped at him when I slipped after pushing a pirate and me and Ahsoka both slipped into the pirates boarding tube.

Jaina's pov

Ahsoka and Alissa should have been back by now I'm getting worried " they should be back try comming them through the ship " I told ganodi she nodded and pressed the comm button " Padawan tano come in Alissa Ahsoka do you come in " ganodi said over and over again I sighed " they must have been captured " they all looked worried this is not good.

Third person Pov

" you have cost me greatly today young ones and since you cost me profit I have no choice" hondo paused and the pirate hit Ahsoka and Alissa on the head and she blacked out as well as Alissa " but to turn you into profit..goodnight "hondo finished

~x~

Jaina's pov

We contacted master kenobi he said he's coming but can't guarantee then the other younglings decided to stage a rescue all I can say is " this is a really bad idea" I told them as we approached floruum " Jaina isn't Alissa your best friend don't you want to get her back ?" Katooni asked I sighed " of course but if we get captured we won't be any help and then master kenobi will have to save all of us if he even makes it here" i grumbled as we reached floruum " at least we can try" katooni told me I nodded .

~x~

Alissa's pov

" you might as well let us go hondo you can't go to the republic and the separatists will kill both of us " Ahsoka told hondo in an attempt to negotiate " I know this don't ask me why but dooku still has a grudge against me since that whole I held him hostage thing no I have other clients in mind clients that will pay a great deal for a Jedi and even more for two and both female Jedi at that" hondo told us " ooh we are absolutely quivering in our chains you don't scare us hondo we are Jedi we will find a way out of here you better just hope the republic doesn't find us before we get out of here or you will wish you were born a protocol droid " I told him using Ahsoka droid line seeing as it was accurate " sometimes I do any way " he mumbled I held back laughter even though it is a serious situation I had to bite inside my cheek I hope Jaina and the younglings get here soon.

~x~

Jaina's pov

We finally saw a land speeder for a circus so petro ran up to them and they stopped " we would like to join your group " petro told them " you would like to join us when we go to perform for Hondos horde " the leader asked us " yes very much so" katooni replied " no I'm sorry but the pirates are an unforgiving bunch " he yelled to us and we all jumped into an acrobatic position " artists true artists how many of these tricks can you do " the dug asked "how many do you want " petro asked with a smile and at that we were off and on our way we got dressed up and called ourselves the animal instinctswe came out as we heard Hondo shout out " bring my Jedi I would hate for them to miss the show" Hondo exclaimed gleefully then I saw Ahsoka and Alissa get dragged out by the pirates they looked horrible it looked like Hondo didn't take care of them at all other then the bare necessities I shook my head in disgust of the pirates " may I present the animal instincts " the dug yelled to the pirates as our show began we did different tricks then Bihf gestured for Hondo to join our show we put him on the board as Bihf jumped on the other side of the board " I'm flying !" Hondo shouted

we all had to smile at that he was obviously drunk katooni ran over to Ahsoka and Alissa with their lightsabers and freed them then gave them their sabres and we ran to a speeder and got in Ahsoka started piloting " what you did back there was very brave " Ahsoka told them " but we disobeyed orders" petro said " I learned from my master that sometimes following orders isn't always the best thing to do" everyone seemed to brighten at that petro nodded " Ganodi...Ganodi come in please" petro Asked into his comm no reply finally we got an answer she told us she was fixing huyang " that's great but were all going to need repairs if you don't get here now" Petro told Ganodi Ahsoka then took the comm " go to these coordinates I'm sending you" Ahsoka told Ganodi.

~x~

Alissa's pov

Being captured is definitely not all it's cracked up to be I'm glad they came to get us then we felt the ship rumble we were getting shot at Ahsoka and I jumped up and started deflecting bolts eventually they shot down the ship and we were captured...again and led back to the pirate camp the pirate took out binoculars and looked " what the... It's an invasion" he said sounding slightly flabbergasted I don't know what Ahsoka said but in the end the pirates freed us I was to busy looking stunned at the size of the army we finally went to find Hondo and got into his cell

" now I know you didn't save me how you say..out of the goodness of your heart you need something " hondo told Ahsoka " a ship to be exact " katooni piped up " aww but I do not have any ships grievous has melted them all down" hondo told her " we know you have more ships a whole pirate fleet" petro retorted " it seems some of my friends have been talking too much" hondo shouted as the other pirates cringed

" show me..show me you can fight show me your sabres tiny Jedi " hondo finished we nodded and ignited our lightsabers except for katooni " and what about your sword

tiny Jedi ?"hondo asked " I...I never finished it I did everything right but it just won't work " she replied sad " you must trust the force trust that the components that make your lightsaber is right " huyang told her " yes yes I was just about to say that to see a Jedi build a lightsaber is priceless " hondo said excited and katooni sat down in the cell and began to build her lightsaber " good..good now cut me down tiny Jedi !" Hondo told katooni when she finished her lightsaber and she cut him down " why the big show hondo you know you don't have any other choice" I heard Ahsoka ask " I may be a pirate but I do not like sending children into battle " hondo replied " that didn't seem to bother you when you attacked our ship" Ahsoka stated

" yes well today is a new day and lucky for you today I like children " and at that hondo ran out to go free his men and we fled to the ship but at one point we got separated from the pirates and katooni and crashed we saw grievous coming after us and all ignited our lightsabers Ahsoka started to battle grievous " get to the ship" Ahsoka shouted I nodded and we all ran toward the ship and got in we slowly drifted from the edge and Ahsoka ran and got in " you will never defeat grievous" grievous yelled to us I had to laugh a little at that " well see about that " hondo mumbled as he shot his ships guns making grievous curl up in a ball I cracked a big smile as we left and were finally back at the temple, my new home at least for now I'm too used to moving around to expect this to last but I can hope. We came out of the ship and were greated by obi wan " great job younglings not many your age could have endured what you have welcome home young Jedi" we all grinned and ignited our sabres when he did forming a circle this is the beginning of a new life for me and I will enjoy it well I can I'm going to rest then talk to the council about attachments.. Yay..not.

A/n I hope you liked it sorry it took so long to post but since I had to cram all this in it took awhile I hope you liked the luxsoka hint there we will see more luxsoka soon please review and remember no flames..bye


	6. Back at the temple

A/n hi I'm back with another chapter so just so you know in this chapter I'm going to have the characters boast about Alissa a fair bit make her seem pretty great so please don't think that she's a Mary Sue because I do plan on making it seem less like that but the skills she has so fast and them boasting and amazed by it is just something that I'm going to need for other chapters anyway on with e chapter hope you like it.

Alissa pov

I woke up early this morning and found the other younglings just getting up we all got ready and headed to the mess hall I saw master Skywalker and Ahsoka having breakfast together Ahsoka waved at me and I waved back ha, master Skywalker looked baffled I suppose he didn't realize we are friends I sat with the other younglings as we all ate.

Ahsoka pov

Me and master were eating breakfast when I saw Alissa walk in I smiled and waved and master looked to see who I was waving at and she waved back as master looked back to me " I didn't know you were friends with the new youngling snips " master said " master she was on my gathering trip with the younglings and we got to talking when I showed her to the younglings quarters she's nice and were only a few years apart " I told him " really she was already accepted into the gathering she just started training normally it takes longer" master asked slightly confused I nodded " yes and not only that she led her team to victory in the test as well she really helped bring out the best in them " I told him " interesting so I guess she will be able to take the next Padawan trials if she tries hard enough " he said more to himself then to me the. I thought of something " master would it be alright if I take Alissa to the senate building I want her to meet senator bonteri " I asked him he nodded " alright I was going to visit the chancellor and senator Amidala too so I'll drive you" he told me with a smile I nodded "thanks master I'll go see if she wants to come now " I told him and left.

Alissa pov

I had just finished my breakfast when I saw Ahsoka come to me I smiled " hi Ahsoka " I said " hey Alissa I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with me and my master to the senate I want you to meet Lux" she asked me I smiled " yes I would like that a lot when ?" I asked her " how about in two hours ?" She asked i nodded " that sounds ok we don't have many classes today in fact two hours is perfect we don't have any classes for another about four hours " I replied with a smile " ok see you then I'll come by and get you when it is time" she told me I nodded and she left to join master Skywalker " hey Jaina guess what?" I asked Jaina after she came back from getting rid of her plate "I'm going to the senate building to meet a senator " I said gleefully " that's so cool" Jaina told me " i wish you could come though" I said a little sadly " it's ok ally besides we've done everything together since you got here it's ok for you to do something on your own now besides you'll have Ahsoka with you it'll be fine" Jaina told me I think she sensed why I was uneasy " thanks jan we better get back to our quarters " I said and we left.

~x~

Ahsoka had come to get me for the senate I was so excited " ready Alissa ?" Ahsoka asked me I nodded and we left we came out of the temple to see master Skywalker in a blue speeder a lot like the yellow one he drove in attack of the clones " hello girls ready ?" Master Skywalker asked politely " yeah we're ready master " Ahsoka replied

" Alissa Ahsoka tells me you are the best in your class that you lead your team to victory and already was able to build your lightsaber?" He said in a questioning voice on our way to the senate building " well I wouldn't say I'm the best and my teammates all were good themselves I just helped here and there and yes I was able to build my saber " I told him as a gave my saber to Ahsoka and she showed it to master Skywalker " well modesty is good for a Jedi and you did an excellent job building your saber" he told me I smiled " thank you... So I'm gonna guess that your giving us a ride because you want to see senator Amidala ? " I asked as innocently as I could make my self sound "yes I also want to talk to chancellor palpatine he's a good friend of mine but if you know what you claim to know you should already know that." He said,I wanted to frown when I heard about palpatine but smiled anyway " yes you met him when you were ten right?" I asked though I already knew the answer he nodded " that's right " he said he seemed slightly taken aback by the answer I laughed " same with senator Amidala and then there was genosis well I know you already know what happened there " I replied with a huge smile he was stunned " what happened at genosis ?" Ahsoka asked " it's none of your concern my young Padawan " master Skywalker told her "how did you know about that?" He asked I smiled " I told you I know a great many things things that I can't tell you about" I said he dropped it since Ahsoka was right there I guess after all it is too dangerous for her to know...yet.

then we arrived at the building we all walked in together as we went our separate ways me and Ahsoka waved to Master Skywalker and walked to Senator bonteri's office his assistant greeted us " senator Bonteri is expecting us" Ahsoka told the lady she nodded and led us in " hey Lux " Ahsoka said to Lux she smiled and so did he and he ran up to her and they hugged " hello soka " Lux said to Ahsoka " who's this ?" Lux asked when he saw me " Lux I want you to meet my friend Alissa she's a new youngling in the temple " Ahsoka told him he nodded " isn't she a bit old to be new ?" Lux asked Ahsoka nodded " yes she is but they broke the age rule again because she apparently knows a lot about the future of the temple " Ahsoka told him he nodded obviously confused " well a friend of Ahsoka is a friend of mine hello Alissa " Lux said smiling at both me and Ahsoka but mostly Ahsoka I noticed as we shook hands " so I've got to go talk to a senator but your welcome to come with me soka,Alissa ?" He said with a slight questioning sound in his voice Ahsoka looked to me and we both nodded " may I ask who is it senator Bonteri ?" I asked " please call me Lux all my friends do and I'm going to go talk to senator Amidala " Lux replied Ahsoka smiled at the mention of her friend I nodded and we went to go find Senator Amidala.

Then we saw a huge crowd and though I tried to stay with Ahsoka I got carried away with the crowd away from her great..then I ran into accidently of course, to ugh palpatine

"Well hello young one what are you doing here by yourself ?" He asked " I'm not by myself I came here with Padawan tano but we got separated in the big crowd "I told him hiding every bit of disgust toward him and putting my mind shields up high " oh very well..well then perhaps you would like to stay with me in my office that's where I'm headed I'll call your friend and have her come get you?" He asked me great well I don't have a better choice so I nodded "ok" I told him he smiled and led me to his office with all his guards wow this guy is really good at acting like he's a good guy I feel like I should tell him I know it's weird but it's a gut feeling I thought as I sat down in front of the chancellor the guards were at the door so I was able to talk to him " so how's plageuis ? I asked palpatine he looked stunned " I have no idea what you are talking about" Palpatine said I laughed " no of course not chancellor I'm sure by now you've heard the rumours of a Jedi youngling that knows the future and about your pasts well guess what ? I'm that youngling." I told him " is that some sort of veiled threat?" He asked me getting rather anoyyed I smiled, good I rattled him "no it's more of a tale of caution so basically i know who you are and if you hurt anybody I care about then make no mistake I will expose your secret and I will come after you" I told him quietly

"big words coming from such a small youngling" he put emphasis on small and he smiled his evil smile I have an evil smile myself I thought to myself" I may be small but what counts is the fact that as I am sure you know I am strong with the force at least strong enough, and I am apart of the Jedi order so therefore I can tell your secret anytime I feel right,lucky you the force seems to be telling me to wait longer" I told him with a smile " and why do you think that i wouldn't kill you right now if I am who you say I am" he asked me I smiled "well Sidious because you can't risk blowing your cover and if you kill me now everyone will know it was you" I put emphasis on Sidious we both smiled " well played young one very well played"

I smiled this is going to be dangerous him knowing that I know but for some reason the force was telling me that I needed to tell him so I did...I just hope it's the right thing to do.

~x~

Ahsoka pov

"Lux we need to go back I just lost Alissa in the crowd!" I shouted to lux over the sound of the crowd " ok well I got to meet Padmé so then we could ask Padmé for help to find her"Lux told me in his deep accent I smiled slightly " ok yes that's a good idea my master said he was going to visit her today so we can ask for his help as well" I said he nodded "ok" and we left to find Padmé and Anakin

We finally came to Padmé's office and knocked " come in"we heard from inside and we opened the door and walked in " hi Padmé master" I waved to them both then realized why we mostly were here and I frowned " where's Alissa snips ?" Master asked me "umm master I..I kinda lost Alissa in the crowd" I immediately regretted telling him his eyes went wide "what! You were supposed to be watching her! She was your responsibility!" He shouted at me I cringed a little at his yelling " I know I know I'm sorry master but the crowd was so big we practically got ripped apart" I told him when Padmé stepped in "I can vouch for how big the crowds can get here you could easily get swept away by the crowd and how about rather then argue about who's fault we try to find her " padme said we nodded and all said ok when I got a call on my comm link I answered and saw the supreme chancellor "hello Padawan tano do you know a youngling named Alissa?" He asked me " yes why? Did you find her !" I asked excited " yes we bumped into each other, she told me she was lost so I told Her I would contact you for her " he told me " yes thank you where are you?" I asked "I'm in my office come anytime you can " I nodded " thank you chancellor" he nodded "it's nothing really I'm just glad I could help" he told me and we hung up" ok guys the chancellor apparently found her so she's in his office" I told them they all nodded " well I might as well come " Padmé said we all agreed and went off to the chancellors office we walked in just as it was obvious a serious conversation you can tell by how they were glaring at each other but still somehow politely smiling at each other it was entertaining for sure I'm just glad we found her.

~x~

Alissa pov

Finally I saw Ahsoka come in I was so relieve to see her them I saw oh my gosh senator Amidala " hello lux,Ahsoka master Skywalker and senator Amidala " wow that was I mouthful I added silently "hello you must be Alissa I'm senator Amidala " i smiled at Padmé's kindness "hello senator it's nice to meet you" I replied politely " may I ask why they excepted you into the temple you can't be any younger then 12 the only time I can think of an exception to the age rule was when An...master Skywalker was brought to the temple"

She stumbled I could tell she was gonna say ani so I smiled and explained how I was brought here starting from Nara,

master Skywalker I could tell was surprised he hadn't heard this part of the story yet " wow really that's unbelievable" Padmé finally said as we walked back to her office to talk "I know I don't have reason to believe that anybody should believe me" I said to her " look I can tell you want to do good and I can sense that you are not lying as unbelievable as it is I think that you are telling the truth" master Skywalker said to me "thank you master Skywalker" I told him " no problem one more thing just call me Anakin from now on it's not like were strangers as long as you continue to call me master Skywalker in the temple everyone else does" he said I nodded " of course Anakin " I put emphasis on Anakin " well if it means anything i believe you too" Padmé said to me I smiled next thing I know she's being chorused by more " me too's" in the end everyone said they believed me " thank you" I told them all " I really appreciate that" I smiled " well Padmé I suppose we should get back to business "Lux said to Padmé

" yes of course Lux" padme responded " bye lux I'll come visit later you too Padmé " Ahsoka told them " yes of course I'll see you later Ahsoka" Lux said and at that we left.

" so what did you say to the chancellor it seemed pretty intense" Ahsoka asked me as we walked to he speeder I nodded with a smile " we were I guess you could say discussing his future" I told Ahsoka she nodded and smiled as we got into the speeder and headed to the temple I was then greeted by a rather funny sight, I saw Jaina arguing with someone I ran up to see what the fuss was about " what are you arguing about jan and who is this" I asked "all I did was ask how to get a meeting with the council" he told me " and I asked why he would need to see the council because not just anybody can meet with them he told me it was none of my business " Jaina told me " that's cause it ain't any of your business " the man replied quickly I smiled a little this is getting entertaining " well.. Whatever your name is I'll talk to the masters and see if their willing to meet you" I told him he nodded " thank you that's all I ask and by the way the names Jonash , Jonash Solo" he told me I could barely contain my surprise then I realized exactly who Jaina is and how important she is I smiled hugely "it's nothing it's a Jedi's job to help people" I put emphasis on help as I looked at Jaina who seemed to be cringing a little, then master Skywalker came up to me and I told him that he needed to meet with the council and added " could you please arrange a meeting with them for me as well there is something I must discuss with the masters something I should have talked to them about a long time ago" I told him he nodded and told me he would I should have talked to them about this sooner seeing Jonash and Jaina as well as well everyone else made me realize that I need to talk to them about a certain rule in the way of a lot.

the attachment rule

A/N I hope you liked it it's one of my better chapters I promise it will get better the more I write the better I will get so I'm trying hard to work on making it more interesting anyways thanks for reading please review


	7. The code

A/N not sure if it reads the way I'm seeing it but the text size is being really weird I don't know how to fix it I hope it fixes with posting it but I'm not sure so if it looks weird please ignore it

I walked through the temple doors somehow they seemed so much more intimidating walking through them the second time, perhaps it's because I'm going to discuss with the council one of their biggest rules the attachment rule i thought hard about what to say letting the force help me and decided what to say i smiled when i thought of how just a few hours ago Jonash walked out of these doors we found out he used to be a smuggler for Jabba the Hutt my only thought was like father like son, apparently he is a star pilot for the republic army and needed to report to the temple when he finished his mission since they are the ones who sent him on the mission Jaina's face was priceless when she was told that she had to show him his room she was not happy she really hates him now though that will change most definitely. Finally one of the council members spoke up " call this meeting why have you initiate Mayana ?" Yoda asked me I smiled slightly and swallowed down my fear took a deep breath and told them "I am here to discuss the rules in the Jedi code rules that are wrong" I swear I could hear some of the masters gasp, I was so nervous but I knew it had to be done " oh really what is this rule you wish to discuss?"master windu asked I gulped " the attachment rule" mainly..I added silently "and what reason do you have to believe this rule to be wrong?" Master windu asked me " because..." I paused unsure if I should say it I reached into the force I and found the answer,

"that rule will cause the downfall of the order" I told them I could sense they were stunned by what I just said "how does it cause the fall of the order young one?" Master windu asked " well I won't go into specifics since the person who did it is innocent right now but there was a Jedi knight who wanted to stay a jedi and he fell for a girl that if their relationship was found out it would cause a great big messy scandal and they would both lose their positions but they were so in love that they married secretly the girl eventually became pregnant the Jedi was thrilled and planned to tell the council and leave the order, but that night he had terrible dreams of his wife dying in childbirth he went crazy trying to find a way to save her" and I went on to tell the story of padmes death and Vaders rise.

after I finished master windu asked "why would this story change anything why should we not tighten our hold on the attachment rule"I smiled "because I haven't finished it turn into a story about although love can be your downfall it can also save you" I told windu and again went into Luke's story and defeating the Death Star " as great of a story this is we still must discuss it do you have any points to bring out that may help us reach our decision ?" Master windu asked I nodded " just two masters a point brought out quite a lot on earth when talking about love and attachments first there is a fine line between when attachment becomes dangerous or makes us stronger not every Jedi will fall because of love it is their lack of control or their lack of support that makes them turn not the love and lastly

The dark is generous and it is patient and it always wins – but in the heart of its strength lies its weakness one lone candle is enough to hold it back Love is more than a candle Love can ignite the stars. And also we should be allowed to love like any other being in the galaxy because it's love that lightens everything it's believed on earth that true love can conquer all it is the lightest of things and can bring anyone from the darkness,and one other thing I would like to point out that I believe many in the order are starting to believe is the Jedi have forgotten compassion people will risk their lives to save a friend and you all act as if it's some sort of an atrocity that somebody would want to save a friend though I agree a mission must always come first that doesn't mean that the Jedi should basically be taught that it's not ok to try to save both the lives of the people involved in whatever mission you might have and your friend accompanying you.. I'm sorry but I felt the need to address that,That is all" I bowed my head calming down I got slightly riled up when talking about leaving people behind I could sense the emotions from the council some agreed which was a relief " very well when reached a decision we have master Kenobi inform you he will" master yoda told me I nodded and left.

I was instantly greeted by Anakin,Jaina and Ahsoka " so what'd you talk about in there you made it sound really important " Anakin asked me I tried to smiled slightly but failed worried about if they decided not to take the rule out " the attachment rule " I answered simply their faces looked stunned " really wow" was all ahsoka could say I could sense her mind was elsewhere so I smiled politely knowing exactly what she was thinking about.. or rather who " sorry I gotta go right away I'm going to meet up with Lux today and we're gonna hang out " Ahsoka said I smiled and nodded she hugged me and turned to leave " tell him I say hi !" I shouted to her and she shouted back "ok" I smiled and turned back to Jaina and Anakin I could tell Anakin wanted to say something but obviously couldn't with Jaina right there " hey Jaina how bout a sparring match ?" I asked she gave me a look as if to say you really need to ask I grinned widely trying to hold back laughter " ok well go ahead to the quarters I'm just gonna grab a quick bite from the mess and I'll meet you in the training room" I said

she nodded an affirmative and left after she left Anakin finally piped up "what interest do you have in the attachment rule ?" He asked " simple I want it gone something terrible is going to happen in the future I hope to prevent it maybe I can maybe I can't but the first step is to remove this attachment rule " I told him he nodded happily "Anakin don't get too excited the council hasn't decided yet and they won't for oh I'd say a couple of hours they told me master kenobi will come find me after the meeting so they can tell me" he nodded as we went into the mess hall.

When we got there I grabbed something resembling a muffin and started to eat it and went to walk away to meet Jaina as he started to eat lunch "oh and one more thing Skywalker next time you sneak out to see your secret wife tell Padmé I say hi" he just about choked on his food " will do but one more thing from me how?.." He trailed off " do I know? I know because as I told you before I know your futures well some of them anyway " and at that I left a bewildered Anakin and went to get Jaina from the quarters only to find much to my amusement she never got there I found her yelling at Jonash " you are so infuriating sometimes" Jaina shouted to him though obviously calming down a little geeze this is amusing "oh admit it soon to be Padawan or whatever the title is you find me charming" he said with emphasis on Padawan and that famous solo lopsided grin " sure sometimes when your not being a nerfherder about it" she said still slightly mad at him but it was fading " oh come on Padawan I'm never a nerfherder about it" Jonash said holy he is so much like han "don't call me that!" She shouted at the nickname he gave her of " Padawan " my smile was getting bigger and bigger each moment they argued. " ok _Jaina_ " and this time he put extra emphasis on Jaina she sighed " you can be so difficult sometimes " Jaina said getting angry yet again "what? I just said your name " he replied innocently she sighed I then decided that I should step out of the shadows so I came out of the corner " hey Jaina are you ready to go sparring " I said as if unaware of their conversation " yeah sure just lemme get my saber" Jaina said pointedly at Jonash who raised his hands as if to say " don't kill me" I nodded "yeah I need to grab mine too" and we both left into our quarters and Jonash left.

luckly I could talk freely since the other younglings were eating Jaina grabbed her saber and put it on her belt I smiled at her annoyed expression " you like him don't you jan" I asked Jaina she looked at me like I was crazy "WHAT! No way he's infuriating he's every bit of the nerfherder I say he is " Jaina said but I knew her better then that and anyone could tell she's Lying " ok I know you don't mean that, jan it's so obvious just because you argue so much its me jan I know when your telling the truth and your not now " I said she sighed and flopped on her bed "is it seriously that obvious ? I don't know why I like him so much because he is such a nerfherder but it's just something about him...arggh this is so annoying...no this isn't HE is " she corrected her self smashing her face and her pillow together I smiled "wow you really like him don't you ?" I asked she nodded " how do you know you just turned 14 like two weeks ago which by the way I'm still mad you didn't tell me about, your only two years younger how did you know that I liked him so much?" Jaina asked me I sighed

" because I fell for someone back on earth someone I will probably never see again he was my best friend then if one got in trouble or did something stupid we would cover for eachother eventually I fell for him but I left next thing I know I'm here" I told her you could hear the sadness in my voice because for once I wasn't going to hide it " and that's ok I'm still mad at you for not telling me about you turning 16" I chuckled she smiled " okay fine I'll let you off...this time" Jaina replied with a smile "anyway let's go train" I said and we were off to the training room

" ok you've been here how long? How are you already my match in saber combat?" Jaina said with a slight laugh we'd been training for at least a half hour now neither of us has won yet it was actually surprisingly tense " about a month and that's because I practiced a lot back on earth with friends though they were toys but we battled with them none the less I must say, woah! your pretty good at this" I said as I blocked her lightsaber " yeah well it helps when you've been training since three" we both laughed " should we just call this a draw my arm is getting really tired actually make that my everything " I asked with a grin " sure I'm getting tired too" I smiled and we both started laughing "well you did younglings " we heard master yoda and jumped " oh master yoda master kenobi we were so in the dual we didn't see you their" I said " well you both did in that battle discuss with the council I must but believe I do that qualify for the next Padawan trials you both will " Yoda told us,

me and Jaina's jaw dropped we were could be in the next Padawan trials which is coming very close nobody else in our clan is old enough yet " th..th..thank you master yoda " me and Jaina barely tumbled out of our mouths "but I assume that you didn't just come here to watch our dual did the council make their decision ?" I asked after gaining back my composure " yes indeed they did they voted against the attachment rule in fact you help us notice a lot of things in the code that must be changed such as younglings being allowed to know their parents even being allowed to own the odd thing here and there a number of things really" master kenobi said with a grin I was beaming I looked over to Jaina she looked very happy too " thank you masters now if you'll excuse me I'm sorry but I would like to share this news with some of my friends" I told them they nodded and me and Jaina left to our quarters " jan could this day get any better? First were told that we could qualify for Padawan trials and now no more attachment rule and the council has learned to actually allow things we didn't used to be able to do!" I was practically jumping up and down " I still can't believe it " Jaina said " why don't you go on to Jonash and tell him the news?" I asked with a smile "ha ha ha ally I wish I could say that's Bad idea but it'll have to sound casual... " Jaina said sarcastically then Trailed off I smiled " ok well I'm gonna go tell master Skywalker the news you go tell Jonash" I told her she nodded and I was off to anakin and Ahsoka's shared quarters

I knocked on their door and Ahsoka answered " hey Ahsoka I came to see you and master Skywalker " I told Ahsoka "well Master is visiting Padmé in the senate building. Hey so what happened with the attachment rule?" Ahsoka asked "oh ok I'll tell him later but the attachment rule has been taken out of the code!" I told her she smiled " wow that's so great!" Ahsoka told me " I know! Though I wanna ask you a favour can you take me to the senate building ? I wanna go tell Anakin now" I asked Ahsoka " sure I was gonna go visit Lux anyway as you know" Ahsoka told me and we were of to the senate building.

" Okay well you know where senator Amidalas office is I'm gonna go see Lux comm me when your ready to leave" Ahsoka told me when we finally arrived at the senate building "ok" was my simple reply and I walked to Padmé's office and knocked " oh hello Alissa" padme said when she answered the door " hi padme I'm looking for master Skywalker I have some news for him actually it concerns both of you I suppose" I told her she nodded and let me in and I saw Anakin near her desk " Anakin I came to tell you the good news the council has agreed to remove the attachment rule!"I told him his jaw dropped " are you serious!?" Anakin asked stunned I nodded I could tell padme was thrilled as well " that's great !" Padme shouted padme and Anakin then hugged and kissed " I guess you can reveal your marriage now right?" I asked Anakin he nodded " yes I suppose we can" Anakin grinned " they also decided to allow a few material possessions here and there " I said their faces became even more suprised " really! I thought this day would never come..thank you Alissa for everything" Anakin said I nodded "no problem.. Anyway well I better go get Ahsoka she drove me here I just wanted to tell you right away" I told them " well thank you bye Alissa " Padmé said to me " bye Padmé, Anakin " I said with a small nod of my head and I left.

I dialled Ahsoka on my comm " hey Ahsoka I'm ready to go when you are " I said to the comm " ok meet me at Luxes office we'll go then"Ahsoka told me " ok see you then" and I hung up and went to Luxes office I got there and knocked " come on in!" Lux shouted through the door I opened the door " hey Ahsoka ready to go?" I asked her though I could sense her sadness through the force having to leave Lux "yeah sure lets go, bye Lux " Ahsoka said " hey Ahsoka you go ahead I'll meet you outside the door I'll be there in a minute " I told her she nodded I could tell she was puzzled but she went anyway after she walked out the door I looked at Lux " ok Lux I am Ahsoka's friend so I have to ask... Do you have feelings for Ahsoka? And lying is pointless I can sense if you are or not" I told him " oh..ok yea..yes I have feelings for her but she was always a Jedi so I kept silent" Lux told me I smiled "well now Jedi can love so.. Don't wait to long to tell her Lux ok?" I said he nodded " oh.. Ok than...thank you Alissa " Was all Lux said in return " anyway I better go bye Lux " I said then paused " oh and one more thing I wouldn't be her friend if I didn't say if you hurt Ahsoka I _ will _hurt youand I know a few others who would agree to that " I told him he nodded "of course I would never hurt Ahsoka purposely" Lux told me " very well I do believe you" I told himand I walked out the door he waved at me I waved back so with that me and Ahsoka went back to the temple I ran to my clan quarters to hear about Jaina and Jonashes reaction to the rule being taken out of the code when I saw Jaina sitting on her bed with a stunned look on her face I walked over to her " hey jan what happened?" I asked she snapped out of it " he..he kissed me Ally he kissed me" Jaina said still rather stunned I tackle/hugged her " that's great jan" we were both beaming with smiles after that " wait a minute how old is he anyway?"

I asked Jaina " only 17 he's been a star pilot for the army since he turned 17 a couple months ago " I smiled " ok well tell me everything !" I practically squealed we may be Jedi but we were still teenage girls we should be able to act as such " ok well I went to tell Jonash about the attachment rule and well I told him and we got into this argument because he started saying that I must like him otherwise I wouldn't have said anything and well it just went from there then next thing I know I say he's infuriating and he just kisses me and said and I quote not so infuriating now am I with a huge smug smile and he walked off to work on his ship " Jaina said I sat there jaw dropped "really! That's so sweet!" I told Jaina practically screeching " sweet! It was infuriating" Jaina shouted " oh Jaina that was the point the type of person he is that was his way of showing how much he likes you! And plus obviously he thinks our either cute or funny when your mad and it's his way of flirting with you without actually flirting"I told her thinking back to Han and Leia I was so excited for her it suprised me sometimes how soon we became best friends

" Really! So you..you really think he likes me?" Jaina asked I smiled knowingly " oh I'm certain he does but don't let on you like him just yet his ego doesn't need more feeding spend some more time with him make sure he's worth it make sure you really really like him before you tell him, that's very important to make sure he's worth it who knows maybe you'll find he's a scoundrel with a heart" I told her she nodded " ok" was all she said then I got a huge smile " I just realized that if what Yoda said is true then we will be Padawans and Jonashes little nickname for you will be correct " I started laughing Jaina smiled " ha ha ha so funny " Jaina replied sarcastically I just smiled she threw a pillow at my head I grabbed it and threw it back before long we were laughing and throwing pillows back and forth maybe being at the temple won't be so bad after all, then a thought struck me I frowned getting serious again

" Jaina what happens if when we are apprenticed we never get to see each other anymore it's not likely for us to have a situation where we get to work together a lot." I said using her full first name she frowned at this too"I guess we will have to have faith that the force wants us to stay best friends and that it will allow a situation where we do get to work together" Jaina replied I sighed "I guess your right.. Hey promise me we will be friends no matter who we get apprenticed to no matter how little we see each other.. Please" I asked Jaina she smiled and nodded "I promise" Jaina told me we hugged " good but if force forbid fate should step in and tear us apart promise also that if you have children someday when they see if they see a holo of me please tell them my name" I told her near tears I needed her to make these promises because I didn't want to lose another person I care about and even if I do or I.. or I die I want to know that she won't forget me and her children that she will have someday will at least know a little about me and who I was " I promise Ally but the same goes for you okay?" Jaina said to me " okay" we hugged again and the other younglings began to shuffle in after lunch and we were off to another lesson before I knew it, it still amazes me that I picked up on everything so soon but I'll take it as a blessing in disguise I'll need the skills for everything I know is coming but I will be ready I hope I can stay here for a long time I don't want to go back to my old life if you can even call it a life but something tells me I may get to stay.

**A/N ok so I hope you liked it! That was my hardest chapter to write so far I still am not sure if the talk Alissa had with the council was done right I rewrote it several times and it still doesn't seem quite right but I hope you liked it anyway! And my lil taylor swift reference most swiftys should get that reference XD originally I was just gonna end it with the pillow fight but I decided I wanted them to have a conversation about if they'll ever see each other again because well what best friends wouldn't do that ? The taylor swift thing came when I was just about to fall asleep and that part of the song was stuck in my head then So then I was like hey that would be good for my story and so voila ! and I just want to say that Alissa's abilities are all gonna be needed so that's why they develop so quickly I'm trying to find the best way to make everything I need to have happen without it seeming like she's a Mary Sue everything in this story mostly happens for a reason and just so you guys know in later chapters I'm gonna make the council less serious I just always felt like the council would if they could less serious I mean watch season 6 where yoda is so peaceful with that peaceful order which brings me to another thing I'm not gonna include anything from season 6 so in this universe those episodes never happened and one last thing I will be adding more povs but it depends on how it flows with the story how soon it will come but keep in mind though this story is supposed to be about Alissa keeping Anakin from going dark until that comes up its mostly about Alissa were getting into the stuff I planned out a bit better so this story should improve a bit and it will improve more and more as I learn how to make it better this is my first real story so please cut me some slack for how it's written and all well I think that's about it PLEASE REVIEW! XD **


End file.
